


Cold

by wastefulreverie



Series: PhannieMay Shots 2018 [22]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cold, Family, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Sickness, Post Reveal, Post-Canon, Post-Phantom Planet, ghost cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastefulreverie/pseuds/wastefulreverie
Summary: Danny's been having power-glitches for the past few days and even though he insists it's nothing, Jack and Maddie are having none of it.





	Cold

Like any regular person, Danny hated colds. He used to get them all the time before the accident, at least six to eight times a year. Jazz suggested that it was probably a weakened immune system due to too much exposure from his parents' ectoplasmic experiments from a young age. Ironically, it was one of their experiments that ultimately strengthened his immune system from any kind of cold or common sickness.

Or so he had thought. Apparently, while he was resistant to most human diseases, he could still get ghost sicknesses. Which were even _worse_.

At first, Danny had just been feeling a little more fatigued than usual, which he had assumed was due to a lack of sleep. After all, ever since everyone had found out about his secret, he'd had a lot more time to balance his sleep, studies, and ghost hunting. It wasn't _that_ big of a deal that he'd slacked on one night of good rest, he could always catch back up. He was used to worse anyway.

But then, the fatigue started causing power glitches. And a runny nose. Glowing snot wasn't fun at all.

Though, the power glitches were what initially concerned Danny. He was tripping through his own feet, having momentary gravity slip-ups, and accidentally turning various body parts invisible in the middle of class, which led to him getting in trouble with Lancer for being a 'distraction'. Danny had tried to convince his teacher that he wasn't using his powers on purpose, but Lancer had only glared at him and told him to “-keep the Phantom business out of my classroom unless somebody's in danger, Mr. Fenton.”

He wasn't truly concerned about the minor slip-ups he'd had all day until it endangered him during a fight. When he was facing off against a weaker ghost cobra, he'd tried to use his intangibility to dodge the snake's strike. However, his core wouldn't respond to him, and Danny's right arm got bit by the cobra. After about a minute, he was unable to move that arm at all due to some sort of paralyzing venom. He tried to use his left arm to throw an ectoblast, but instead of an a normal ectoblast, he accidentally _way_ too much energy and missed the snake altogether. The super-charged ecto-explosion ended up pulverizing ten feet of concrete on the road below. Simultaneously, Danny suddenly lost his ability to fly and almost fell one hundred feet, if it hadn't been for Valerie swooping in and saving him. She'd been watching his hopeless fight and caught him with her jet-sled, put him safely on the ground, and finished the fight herself.

Later, Valerie demanded that Danny go home immediately and skip the rest of the school day because he was clearly in no condition to do anything for whatever reason. After the scare he'd had from almost falling, he hesitantly agreed and let her fly him to FentonWorks.

When Danny finally explained to his parents what had been happening to him all day, needless to say, they flipped out. It hadn't been that long since the reveal, so they were really concerned that his core was becoming unstabilized or something really major. He reassured them that whatever it was, worse things had happened, and the power glitches happened every once in a while. But Jack and Maddie Fenton would hear none of it.

“You're going straight to the lab, right now, young man,” Maddie demanded. “We need to find out what's happening with you. I don't want to ignore this and have it be a really big problem later. You have to understand, Danny, you worry us a lot because scientifically speaking, there's never been anything like you.”

“I know,” Danny rolled his eyes. “Being a halfa makes me an anomaly and all that. I'm telling you though, it probably isn't _that_ big of a deal.”

“We just care about you, Danno,” Jack added. “We want to make sure that you're healthy. No experiments or anything, we promise.”

Danny sighed, “I get it. But it's like I said, it probably isn't really anything life threatening.”

After a series of non-invasive tests in the lab, Danny's parents had concluded one thing.

“Huh,” Jack said. “There really isn't anything wrong with you. But...” he squinted his eyes to read a monitor, “you might have some sort of ghost cold.”

Danny frowned. “Are you saying I'm just sick?”

“That's what it looks like,” Maddie confirmed. “But it's definitely ghost related.”

“Alright,” Danny said. He sneezed, leaving a green tint on his hand, but presently ignored it. “I'll just take it easy for a few days and go heavy on the medicine.”

“Danny,” Maddie started hesitantly. It sounded like he wasn't really taking the news very seriously. “When you say 'take it easy', what exactly do you mean?”

“Uh, like just not overexert myself and only fight ghosts if it's someone I can take easily, like the Box Ghost or-”

“Absolutely not,” Maddie interrupted. “You're staying in bed until you get completely better, young man. I'll call the school, and us and the Red Huntress can worry about the ghosts.”

Danny groaned irritably. His eyes started glowing green and Maddie and Jack couldn't tell if it was because he was annoyed or if it was an effect of the cold. “But I can handle it-”

“No, you can't. You only got out of that fight mainly unscathed today because someone else caught you from falling out of the sky and captured it. _And_ not to mention the venom we had to drain from your arm,” Maddie crossed her arms authoritatively. “Now, you walk up to your room right now and I'll bring some herbal tea and cold medicine.”

The mother and son stared at each other for a long minute before Danny finally looked away, surrendering to his mother's will.

“Fine,” he muttered, walking up the stairs. “But if anyone gets hurt, I don't care what you say. I'm going out there and fighting.”

As he put his foot on the last step, he accidentally turned intangible and tripped.

“Danny!” his parents called, worriedly.

“It's happened before, I'll be okay,” he said nonchalantly before pulling himself up and continuing to his room. 

Jack and Maddie looked at each other uneasily before Maddie left to go make Danny his tea, while Jack cleaned up the lab equipment.

 


End file.
